


Heavens Kiss

by fandomismyship



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Heaven, Love Confessions, M/M, Post season finale, Soft Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: "This was his Heaven's kiss."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 28





	Heavens Kiss

When Dean had arrived in Heaven, Castiel had kept his distance. The Angel wanted to give him time to adjust to the new paradise that Jack and him had created. It was beautiful. It was humanity at its very core. They had put a lot of thought into it and how to balance out every single bit and piece; love and freedom prevailed in the end. Now, Sam was with Dean and they often went to the Roadhouse, so Castiel made his way there. It was awkward for him, unsure how Dean would react. Their last conversation had been Castiel confessing his love for Dean.  
Walking into the bar, the dark haired man saw the side profile of the man he had come to love so much. He saw the plump lips, the freckles he had memorised long ago and the giant smile on his face. It had been the most peaceful he had ever seen Dean. Heaven seemed to be going well in his favour.

"What you after?" he heard a woman ask and turned to look towards her. Ellen. Castiel had made sure to keep an eye out on all the people Dean had loved. "We have an endless supply up here."

Castiel shook his head, noticing that Dean and Sam were now looking at him. "No, thank you. Alcohol and I did not have the best interaction the last time I decided to drink it." Castiel thought fondly on the memory of 'drinking a liquor store' and he couldn't help but smile.

As much as this was Heaven for the humans that came up; it was as much that for him. It was eternal peace and there was no more war, no more fighting. Not from the Angel side of things, not anymore. "Cas," he heard Sam's voice draw him out of his thoughts and he turned to the taller man.

"Sam," he greeted, taking the hug and returning it as he thought about the life Sam had lived. The full life he had finally gotten. The wife, the kid, the happiness he had more than deserved after saving the world so many times. "Do you enjoy your new home?"

The man nodded and put a hand on his shoulder. "You and Jack did a good job. Thank you for that. You gave us what we have wanted for years; peace and happiness. It is refreshing to have Chuck off the board up here."

"I am glad you enjoy it." 

Dean had moved from his bar stool and Castiel hadn't noticed that he had come to hide side before he was turned and embraced. The hug lasted longer than any one had between the two. It felt euphoric for Castiel and he held on, together than he ever had. "Cas, where the hell have you been, man?"

"I wanted to give you time to adjust before I visited." It had made sense in his mind. To give the men time to reunite, to let Dean drive in Baby and be free from the puppet strings at last. To be free of all the burden that he had been carry for years.

Dean shook his head as he pulled back, his hands on Castiel's arms. There was a look in his eyes that Castiel couldn't quite put his finger on. It was one he had never seen in Dean's eyes before. It looked pure, happy and something else that the Angel had yet to come across in the complexity of the human emotions. "You should've come sooner. Missed you, man."

Castiel smiled when Dean said he missed him. It made his heart swell and he felt the butterflies in his stomach- a phrase he still couldn't wrap his head around. Had a human ate a live butterfly before and coined the phrase? It would be bizarre if they had. It was something he stored away for later, something to explore to understand the humans he had spent years studying. There was still so much he had to learn.

"Come with me," Dean said, motioning for Castiel to follow him as he made his way to the back room. When they were alone, hands were on Castiel's face and he felt a knot in his stomach. It was a strange and foreign feeling. The lips that touched his, those made him melt. It had made any tension in his body sag as he kissed Dean back.  
The man deepened the kiss and Castiel let him, feeling his tongue explore his mouth as he was backed up against a wall. When they pulled apart, Dean rested his forehead against Castiel's. "I didn't really have time to process anythin' the last time we were together. You said you loved me and then- well, you were gone."

"I did not mean to cause you distress if I did," Castiel responded, hoping that this hadn't been a pity kiss to make the Angel seem like he hadn't embarrassed himself by admitting that all the happiness he had ever needed was to tell Dean that he loved him.

"No, you didn't. You- fuck, Cas'. I hadn't fooled around with a guy since I wass a teenager. Felt like I had to be the straight macho guy to save the world." Laughing softly, Castie lcould feel the vibrations in his forehead before another soft kiss was placed on his lips. "I was an idiot. I am an idiot. I constantly fuck up and- letting you go like that. Not tellin' you that I felt the same, it was my biggest regret."

Felt the same. Dean had just said he felt the same. Pride swallowed Castiel out and the dark haired man smiled as their foreheads were parted. "You love me?" he asked him, voice quieter and calm. It was serenity. Castiel finally understood what humans received from true love, from lovers.

"I have for a long time," Dean admitted as he brought a hand up to run through the sides of Castiel's hair. If his smile could get any bigger, it would have. Dean loved him. Dean wanted him. They were in Heaven and Dean wanted to kiss him. "I love you, Cas. I really do and I am sorry it took me so long to say. I was scared to be that venerable and I didn't know what was Chuck and what wasn't. Now I know it wasn't him, it was me."

Feeling the fingers drop to his shoulder, Castiel felt heat as Dean leaned against hiss front and pressed their lips back together. It was more than angelic anything Castiel had experienced. It felt more powerful than his own grace. Love would, does and always would prevail and Castiel finally understood that from a romantic point of view. This was his Heaven's kiss.


End file.
